Maybe it's going to be tricky
by Zalaine
Summary: Red and Purple are made tallests, they don't really know each other, they have to the share the power. It's going to be tricky. Lets see how, over the years, they go from tricky, to bad, to good, to an incredible pair. (not romance, not intended at least)


_**So, this is my first fanfiction in a long time, and I didn't write much in english so far, so forgive the mistakes I probably did, and point them out to me so I can correct them, please.  
**_

_**I watched Ivader Zim only recently, it didn't air (much) in France so I didn't watch it as a kid. It's my girlfriend who talked to me about it and got me to give it a try, despite how I usualy have troubles watching western cartoons. I really like it, it's very unic, weirdly dark for a kid cartoon.  
**__**In the show, I grew to really like the two tallests, they can be assholes but I love how much they are a pair. They seem made to be together and to never be apart. I don't exactly ship them (even if them being shipped isn't shocking at all to me) I see them more as best friends or having a brotherly relationship.  
**__**I decided to give a try at picturing the evolution of this relationship, starting at a point where they don't really know each other when they are made tallests to an inseparable pair, with bumps on the way. I don't know if this respect all canons (I still have a few episodes to watch and didn't read the comics yet) but I mostly tried to make this an interesting story. Some aspects of this are directly inspired by their dynamic in a scene from "Backseat Drivers from Beyond the Stars" where Purple panicks and eat stuff while Red tries to actually solve the problem.**_

_**I also had some fun with the form, I am a great fan of rythme through repetition, it can nearly be a gimmick for me. I could go on for pages on the uses and efffects of repetition in a text, but I won't here, you're here for the story, not for this.**_

_**So enjoy the story**_

* * *

**1\. Hard start**

It is done, they are now official tallests. Yes, « they », for the first time in history two irkens are sharing power, unable to find a single millimeter of difference between them. Fate called it a tie, they just had to accept it. Most think it's going to end in a bloodbath, irkens are not known to share power easily, or to share at all. Some think it could be a great thing for the empire to have two people at its head, two people are more competent than one. The two irkens who caused this mess by their random act of growing to the same size, they weren't too sure yet. Neither seemed to adverse of the idea of sharing this rule, to the other's relief, neither were sure they could stand the other on the long run though.

Maybe they could find a way to make this work.  
Maybe this is going to be a bit difficult.

.

The first few days were a bit akward. They tried to make decisions at the same time, speak over each other, too sure of their own autority and forgetting a little bit that it was a shared one. Thankfully their decisions weren't too different and it could be worked out easily most of the time. Despite the final decisions being easily taken, it always left them with a bitter aftertaste, they were meant to be the absolute ruler of one of the most powerfull galactic empire. It was meant to be absolute power, no compromise, millions of lives obeying to their whim. So of course, having to make compromises and take someone else's opinion into account wasn't what they pictured.

Maybe they just each wanted all the power for themselves.  
Maybe this co-ruling thing was a bad idea, frustrating at least.

.

In the next few months they each got a better glimps of the other. Red found out how useless Purple could be in time of crisis. The other just panicking like a smeet and not trying to help just a bit. When it came to exercing power for fun he was there, but when the situation was really dire and urgent he really couldn't count on him. He wanted to power for himself after all, so it's not that different. He could do all this on his own, and he was proud of it.

Maybe he'd still like to be able to rely on Purple from time to time.  
Maybe he was just starting to dislike him a bit.

.

In the next few months they each got a better glimps of the other. Purple quickly realised how bossy and aggressive Red could be. Always a snide remarque ready for him, reproaching him to be "useless". It's not his fault if he doesn't have as much military knowledge as his co-ruler. He was doing his best and may loose his cool at time, but it's not a reason to imply that he had nothing to bring to this rule. Red might deal well with big emergency situations, but he sure couldn't even notice that more trivial things need to be done too. Being a ruler isn't just dealing with the big stuff, an empire works on small daily things that were also their responsability.

Maybe he wished Red would at least notice those tasks existed.  
Maybe he was just starting to dislike him a bit.

.

.

**2\. Mistake**

**.**

The rest of the empire could feel the tension rising between the two tallests, it was waiting for the big explosion that would swep them, hopefully only them and not the whole empire. Weirdly it never came, the empire kept running, quite well even. No one understood how, those two would barely speak to each other if not to argue. But still, those two, from a ruling standpoint, it seemed to work. The empire didn't collapse, but if it was to thrive and expand they'd need more than this. If they would just truly work together, they'd be an unstoppable force.

Maybe they weren't destroying the empire.  
Maybe it still wasn't enough.

.

As the first year passed, they grew tired of this tension and decided to work appart. Each would take care of their own buisness, won't be a bother to the other. This would certainly bring more peace to them. Not that they hated each other, but they just couldn't see beyond the other's flaws. As they separated they could agree that it was a great new start for both of them and most probably for the empire as a result.

Maybe they'd do better on their side.  
Maybe they just needed this.

.

In the following times, they each could realise their mistake. Red didn't had to deal with a panicky useless co-ruler when times called for a cold head. But the other's absence had an unexpected effect, things stopped running. Tons of small things that never required his attention in the past suddenly asked for it. For him things were meant to run on their own, a leader was here to be brave, take big decisions and be the hero who lead his kind to greatness. Then why was there so many menial tasks that seemed to be of his responsability?

Maybe it just wasn't him doing those before.  
Maybe it wasn't such a good idea.

.

In the following times, they each could realise their mistake. Purple could finally get some peace, not be degraded anymore by the one meant to be his equal. The only problem being that he was quickly loosing face. He wasn't cut to deal with great pressure and didn't had the knowledge to solve some problems. He felt like he was judged by his subordinate as a bad leader for this. He threw a few people already out airlock when suspecting such thoughts, he couldn't loose his credibility.

Maybe he just struggled a bit to be a leading figure on his own.  
Maybe it wasn't such a good idea.

.

.

**3\. Better together**

**.**

A general worry was spreading. Since the two tallsets decided to rule each on their own things, did not get better, they stopped staying good. It became evident to all that this wasn't going to work. Separated none of them seemed fit to rule anymore. Saddly they were tallests, it was a simple and evident fact, and as long as no one grows taller than them, nothing can be done about them being in charge. Thankfully for everyone, this situation didn't last more than a few weeks.

Maybe two ruling together is tricky.  
Maybe two doing their own thing is even worse.

.

As they started to rule together again, there was a change in their relationship. The snide comments and attacks were reduced, if not gone. The arguments weren't as petty and those rising just because they disliked each other didn't exist at all anymore. They had understood something, even if the other was flawed, he also has his strong points. They were complementary and couldn't rule well on their own. So they just had to suck it up and accept the other's presence.

Maybe they could try to appreciate each other.  
Maybe it'd make this simpler.

.

Beeing together again made thing so much simpler. Red didn't had to worry anymore about the menial tasks, it was indeed Purple who did them all before. Seems like he wasn't as useless as he thought. His dislike for the other quickly vaned and he was beginning to realise some things. Purple was fun to be around. He could be goofy, his impulsivity was always entertaining.

Maybe they can achieve something together.  
Maybe this can work.

.

Beeing together again made thing so much simpler. Purple didn't face as much pressure to solve everything anymore, red would take care of this. His bossy personality seems to make him a good leading figure. He grew to appreciate Red more, he wasn't as aggressive with him anymore and his strengh could be inspiring even for him. Red would laugh with him more and more too.

Maybe this wasn't going to be that bad.  
Maybe this can work.

.

.

**4\. Targetting greatness**

**.**

As soon as the two leaders began to work together again, the empire began to function properly again. The two even began to get along and truly work together, this corelated with the empire beginning to thrive. The more they would get along, the better the empire did. Soon, at everyone's surprise, they annonced a huge project: Operation Impending Doom 2. A big scale conquest lead by the two tallests. It was annonced as a bigger conquest than any past one, overshadowing even the first Operation Impending Doom.

Maybe this rule was going to be memorable.  
Maybe two rulers is truly a chance.

.

On board the massive, the two rulers observed the galaxy being brought to its knees by their joined efforts. Truly nothing could stand in their way, they were unstopable as a pair. The tension between them was far behind, reduced to occasional playfull banters. They were complementary, opposites in some ways, but also very similar. They both had fun with their position, both loved snacks, both were just a little bit lazy, both took great pride in their work. They now truly appreciated each other, the other's flaw not forgotten, but forgiven and accepted.

Maybe they truly could lead their empire to greatness together.  
Maybe they liked it more than a little bit.

.

Leading as a pair was more fun than expected. Red learned little by little what being a leader truly meant, with all its menial tasks. He also learned to have more fun, now laughing as easily as his friend, at the expense of their subordinates maybe, but it just made it more fun.

Maybe he had a lot to learn from Purple.  
Maybe it's for the best.

.

Leading as a pair was more fun than expected. Purple learned to have a more imposing presence, gained in natural autority. Being with the other didn't had any dread tied to it anymore, Red now was fun and companionable. He wouldn't full on panick anymore when danger arose, he wasn't exactly usefull yet, but he was going the right way.

Maybe he had a lot to learn from Red.  
Maybe it's for the best.

.

.

**5\. Legendary pair**

**.**

Under Red and Purple's rule the empire thrived more than ever. Their temper and dangerous humor made them feared by their subjects, but their combined leading skills also made them respected. Operation Impending Doom 2 wasn't the only great scale conquest they launched and suceeded at. Nothing seemed able to stop them, when they've set their mind on something, nothing would prevent them from obtaining it, may it be a bag of sweets or a solar system. They invoked great loyalty in all irkens.

Maybe nature's joke of having two tallests wasn't a joke.  
Maybe it was a great opportunity.

.

Their relationship only deepened with time, they became a real pair, inseparable. It was a bit weird to see two irkens able to share everything and who seemed to so deeply need each other to function. With time, others and even themselves began to see them as a single entity, like the two sides of the brain, you can tell them appart but it's meaningless. They would laugh about their old quarrels and remember foundly each of their victories, look forward to the futur together.

Maybe this would never end.  
Maybe, even if it did, it was truly worth it.

.

Red didn't reget anything. Purple was his best friend, the one who taught him to laugh more and who was by his side in all his victories and defeats. A perfect equal, and not just in size.

Maybe he had found a real friend.  
Maybe even a little bit more.

.

Purple didn't regret anything. Red was his forever companion, someone who showed him how to be braver and more respected. Someone he'd look up to if they weren't so perfectly equals.

Maybe he had found a perfect companion.  
Maybe even a little bit more.

.

They were the absolute rulers of one of the most powerfull galactic empire. They has an absolute power, without compromise, millions of lives obeying to their whim. They were respected and feared, they would be remembered by history as the only pair of tallest. And by this co-ruling, those who made the empire thrive more than any other in the past, and most probably wouldn't be equaled in the futur.

Maybe they were fated to be a pair.  
Maybe they lived and ruled happy this way.

No, this I'm sure of.

* * *

_**So here it is, my first Invader Zim fanfiction, first time writing those two, and first fanfiction in a while (few years).  
If I get some positive feedbacks on this I'll most probably write more, probably about these two and another type of fanfiction with real scenes, dialogues and stuff.**_


End file.
